


Coincidence

by Tony



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a post on tumblr pointing out the fact that Arthur and Eames both of gambling related totems and immediately had to write something. </p><p>Basically this is my take on the history of Arthur and Eames' totems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, or this fandom even, and this is very unbeta'd. 
> 
> Pairing is Arthur/Eames but the bit of sex involved is M/F.
> 
> Hope it's not too terrible. Enjoy.
> 
> (omg i tagged this F/F to begin with i'm such an idiot. i'm sorry no there is no F/F in this story asdlfkjsdf)

”So…. Why do you two both have gambling totems? Is it coincidence or are you two BFF’s or something?” Ariadne asked with a bit of a laugh, her gaze switching between Arthur and Eames respectively. 

Eames grinned and looked to Arthur who’d been fingering his die and was now shoving it into his pocket hastily. With a snort, Eames rolled his eyes and looked to the young girl sitting across from him who’d been trying to decide what exactly she wanted for a totem. “If I had a dime for every time we’ve been asked that… Although I don’t think anyone has used the term ‘BFFs’ before, that’s a new one,” he hummed, leaning forward with elbows on knees, his own totem between his fingers now as he turned the circular piece over and over. 

“It’s a coincidence. Eames here will have you believe something ridiculous, as if I’d copy him or something, but I can assure you that’s not the case,” Arthur declared with a straight face, decidedly not looking at the man in a metal foldout chair beside him. He leaned back and crossed his arms and legs, signaling he was done with the subject. 

Ariadne pouted, her pretty pink lips pooching out as she tugged on her scarf absentmindedly. “Okaaaayyyy…… You have a different story to tell about it?” she asked Eames, the girl in her eager for any sort of juicy gossip.

Waving his hand dismissively, Eames shook his head with a smile, his crooked teeth making an brief appearance. “It’s as he says. Just a coincidence, pet.”

Arthur didn’t flinch, his eyes focused on the two men across the room, Dom and Yusuf, who seemed to be having a conversation about the chemical contents of a bottle the darker man was holding. He wasn’t about to add to the conversation. 

A brief moment of silence passed and Ariadne slapped her hands on her knees before standing, her eyes sort of dully glaring at the two men in front of her. “Well you two have been a blast to chat with. But I think I’m done for the day.”

“Ta, Darling!” Eames waggled his fingers, a wicked grin on his face promising that there was indeed more to the story but he’d never tell. Not to her anyway. It wasn’t for the ears of a young college student they’d hardly just met. When she was out the door, Eames let his head drop with a low chuckle before turning to Arthur. “Why don’t you just shout it from the rooftops Arthur, I’m not quite sure the other side of the city quite caught your little tantrum there.”

“Oh, blow it out your ass,” Arthur retorted, but there was humor in his voice now. He looked over at Eames, searching those pretty grey eyes for something to say and then sighed, standing. “I’m out. Later.”

Eames watched as Arthur walked away, his own grin dying down to barely a smile. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles over the coin as he thought about other things, other people, and he was about to take his own leave when Cobb came over, hands in his pockets and eyesbrows raised. Eames slipped a smile back on his face and sat up straighter. “Seems I’ve scared them all away. Fancy a drink?”

Snorting, Cobb shook his head. “Yeah, sure. Come on.”

—-

It had been years ago, when they were young and naive, maybe a little drunk. A forger and an architect, both wet behind the ears and working together for the first time on a low grade job that put them in a hotel casino for about a week. The owner of the casino wanted to find out who’d been stealing money from the private stocks without getting the police involved and Dom almost turned the job down but Mal had insisted that it sounded like fun, almost a vacation.

Eames had been using his own skills to play his part as the beautiful blonde seductress, and Arthur had been outright fawning when he thought no one was looking, his cock jumping in his tight slacks as Eames parading himself around with his long blonde hair pinned up, a tight white dress that barely covered his ass, and oh Arthur wanted Eames.

Of course it would have been strange to ask your coworker to come into your dream and put on the guise of a beautiful busty blonde just to go for a shag, and so Arthur had spent almost the entire time they were stationed at the casino with half a hard on. Eames hadn’t said anything, instead choosing to cast winks and mischievous grins in the architect’s direction whenever they were back in reality. It was annoying, especially considering Arthur wasn’t into men, but he wouldn’t let himself be baited. He chose to ignore Eames and keep himself as professional as possible until the job was over, and then hopefully he’d never see the obnoxious forger again. 

The job was over finally, and Arthur was planning on jetting out the next morning, but Eames seemed to have other plans. A knock at Arthur’s door sometime around four in the morning had him startled out of a dreamless sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and slid out of bed, not bothering to check the peephole before pulling the door open. 

“Leaving without saying goodbye? And here I thought you were going to come say hello Arthur,” a velvety feminine voice purred. It was the blonde. It was Eames. Eames with a gorgeous woman’s face, a form fitting white cocktail dress that showed plenty of perfect creamy white cleavage, ruby red lips that promised a good time, and long legs rooted in white heels. Arthur was half hard already, breath caught in his throat as big blue eyes looked up at him. “Cat got your tongue? That’s perfectly fine. You don’t need to do a single thing Darling, let me do all the work.”

Being called Darling was quite nearly a deal breaker, but not completely. This was Eames and yet it wasn’t, this was the beautiful woman with deadly curves he’d been eyeing all week, and he couldn’t manage to say no as he was pushed back into the room, the door kicked shut behind the woman, and then he was suddenly sitting on the end of his bed with the woman of his dreams between his legs, pulling his cock out of his boxers. It’d be a miracle if he lasted more than a minute.

Before her lips were lowered onto the head of his dick, the woman’s mouth twitched into a familiar smirk that did not belong to her, belonged to a man who’d been teasing him for days, a man who’s probably going to gloat about this for the rest of their lives. Her head dipped down and a wet pink tongue came from her mouth to lick a long stripe up Arthur’s shaft and then her eyebrows furrowed. “Is this not what you want, love? You look a little frightened. You’re not a virgin are you?” 

The question wasn’t venomous, but there was the slightest hint of incredulity that hung in the air and Arthur stiffened. His mouth set in a hard line and his fists bunched in the sheets. “No Mr. Eames, I am not,” the young man huffed and then he was gently shoving the woman on her knees away, his hands moving to stuff his wilting erection back into his boxer briefs. 

“What’s this about?” Eames asked, the woman’s eyebrows lifting to her hairline. Her painted red nails rose to brush a stray blonde curl from her brow and as Arthur turned away, started towards the bathroom, she darted forward on her knees and grabbed his wrist. “Don’t be such a spoil sport! You don’t want this? You’ve got to be kidding me, you’ve been eyeing me all week like this, I thought you were going to jump me a few times there!”

Arthur felt a blush swell high on his cheeks and he gave the woman a sour look. “I don’t appreciate you making fun of me. I don’t want to play your little games, so if you’d kindly-“

“Don’t think I don’t want this, Arthur!” Eames quickly interrupted, “I want this- I want you- I’ve been dying to have you and- here, I want this, look how much I want this,” the words poured out of the woman’s mouth, and it would have been pitiful, the downturn to her pretty ruby lips if she wasn’t grabbing Arthur’s hand and slipping it beneath the skirt of her dress. She was wet and without underpants. “Fuck me. I’m not making fun of you. Stop being a child about this and just take me to bed already.”

A gasp escaped Arthur’s lips as his fingers brushed her bare lips and oh, indeed she was ready and wanting. Arthur’s cock stirred with renewed interest and licked his suddenly too dry lips, his fingers brushing up into the blonde woman to feel more of her warmth and the proceeding moan she let loose sealed the deal. He clenched his jaw and decided to man up about the situation. 

“Oh!” Eames yelped as Arthur slotted their mouths together, walking them back towards the bed as their tongues twined and the architect’s fingers worked their way up into the woman’s folds, wetting his digits and pushing her skirt up higher. When their mouths parted, Eames was panting. “Oh yes, that’s- that’s wonderful,” he was saying and it was coming out of her mouth, the blonde, and it was her hips arching as Arthur slipped a third finger into her.

“Stop talking,” growled Arthur, a hand moving up the woman’s hip, over the white fabric, and then cupping her tit, massaging it, enjoying the feel of it. This is something he couldn’t get with Eames, this is something Eames could never do for him outside of a dream, and although Arthur had no idea how Eames had managed to catch him like this, so off guard, Arthur wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have sex with the woman of his dreams. He was a man after all. 

—

Arthur lay sated after, curled up in sheets damp from love making. His eyes were closed, a goofy grin on his face as he clutched the pillow under him, and nothing in the world mattered anymore because he’d just had the best sex of his life. The click of a lighter made his eyes flutter open and suddenly he was clothed, morning light shone in through the windows, and Eames stood beside the bed with a cigarette in his mouth, hands in the pockets of his ugly russet trousers and Arthur felt sick all of a sudden, embarrassed. 

“Fag?” Eames asked, holding out the cigarette with a shit eating grin on his face. 

The young man’s cheeks flared red and he pulled a gun out from under his pillow, pointing it at Eames. “Get the fuck out.”

-

When Dom suggested some time later that they all start using totems, it was another job where Arthur and Eames were paired up, much to Arthur’s aggravation and Eames’ amusement. 

Eames was fond of gambling, had a bit of an addiction really, and so a chip was the most natural choice for him. 

As for Arthur, he’d never been able to forget that first job with Eames in the hotel casino, had never gotten over their shared dream, the passionate night with Eames alter ego, and he’d kept a die from that job, a ruby red one to remind himself of the blonde’s lips, and that had been his totem. He’d held it gingerly in his hand after modding it, changing it’s weight so only he knew how it felt, and he’d smiled.

He’d never let himself forget the difference between dream and reality again.


End file.
